


Work Something Out

by Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me



Series: Destiel/ Cockles Shorts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Costumes, Dress Up, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Rabbits, Secret kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me/pseuds/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel Ficlet: Castiel wants to have a pet in the bunker; but Dean refuses. Sam can't have a dog so why should Cas be able to keep an animal? The angel gets flustered and Dean feels guilty. He finally decides to try and make it up to the guy ... albeit, in a pretty creative way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Something Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaStories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStories/gifts).



> A hilarious prompt by my tumblr bestie, Lunastories!

 

     "They are one of my father’s kindest creations” Cas hisses but Dean just rolls his eyes.

    "Yeah, one of his tastiest too." The indignation strewn about the angel’s face almost makes Dean spit his beer. He swallows quickly and chuckles, “ _C’mon_ , Cas … _I’m kidding!_ ”

     "Well, if it won’t be in danger of getting consumed, I don’t see why I can’t have a pet rabbit at the bunker. "

    The humor dies as Dean realizes how serious the angel is. He groans, not sure why _this_ conversation always seems to fall on him. “Look, I just don’t do animals, okay? Sam can’t have his dog, so you can’t have your _bunny rabbit._ Sorry, but that’s the way it’s gotta’ be.”

    The angel huffs, turning around to grumble all the way down the hall. As his door slams, the hunter can’t help but chuckle some more, sighing after another moment and rubbing the back of his neck. He leans forward and thinks of just how little that guy ever actually _asks_ for.

      _Maybe … maybe he could work something out._

***

     "I can’t believe I’m doing this" he grumbles to himself, straining his neck for the thousandth time to make sure Sam isn’t around. "This is so stupid. "

     He knocks on Cas’s door, wanting desperately to turn tail and run, but he doesn’t … he’s sticking it out … _for Cas._

    The door knob wiggles and soon, it’s cracking open to reveal a pair of brilliant, blue eyes. Dean watches them widen as they look him over … the expression on the angel’s face is making _it all_ worth it.

     "What … what are you wearing, Dean? "

    Dean smiles, bouncing a little on his heels to make the foam ears dangling from his head flop around. “You said you wanted a bunny … I’m giving you the best I got. “

     Dean expects a laugh, an eye roll … the door being slammed in his face, maybe. But when Cas reaches out, tangling his fingers in the plushy fur that’s covering Dean’s body, pulling him in hard for a kiss- he realizes just _how much_ his angel likes god’s kindest creations.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: castiel-left-his-mark-on-me. Please take a look at my other works as well ... many more feels, hottness and angst!


End file.
